Depend on me
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: A chin yisou look alike? A blonde haired peddlar? ANOTHER SCRIPTURE! What happnes when the ikkou take on a Girl which is more than she appears and is after a young man by the name of Cho Gonou?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark green metallic jeep tore through the forest's glade shooting out blades of grass and pieces of hedges that it drove over.

The Sanzo Ikkou had been travelling back east now that their journey was completed and simply soaking up the atmosphere.

"OI KAPPA WATCH WHEWRE YOU SET YOUR FOOT!" A brown haired young man yelled hitting the older scarlet haired man on the head.

"WAAAH? YOU DON'T OWN THIS JEEP MONKEY!" the scarlet man growled pinching both of the brown haired one's cheeks and stretching them as far as they could go.

"OWOWOWOW QUIT IT QUIT IT QUIT IT!" the young man yelled.

BANG!

The two grabbed onto each other as the blonde haired monk who had been sitting in the front shot at them glaring daggers.

"SHUT-UP SHUT-UP SHUT-UP! I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL GO INTO A SEIZURE BEFORE YOU DIE!" so said monk growled angrily,

The two stared fearfully down the barrel of a handgun threatening them.

"W-We'll be quiet…shit," the red head and the brown haired boy stuttered at the same time.

"Ah, Sanzo as much as I would enjoy the earned silence of our two companions I'm afraid we do need to keep them intact!" the green eyed man who drove the jeep smiled.

Sanzo shot the two one last glare and sat down in the front passenger seat glaring at the brunette driver.

"I hate you Hakkai," he muttered.

"Ah ha heh, well I guess I should be quiet then! Wouldn't want to come to an early end!" Hakkai smiled beginning to hum slightly he turned the jeep to the right and frowned at the amount of tree's blocking their way.

"Kyu," the jeep mewed anxiously and Hakkai smiled patting the dashboard.

"No worries Hakuryu, we're going to have to walk!" he said stating the last part to the others in the jeep.

"Wha? BUT HAKKAI THAT'S NOT FAIR!" the young brown haired man frowned.

Hakkai sighed.

"Goku it isn't fair to make Hakuryu travel through the woodlands!" Hakkai stated taking a large container for holding water off the back of the jeep.

"Yeah I know…it's just…I'm so hungry!" he groaned rubbing his talking stomach.

"Tch, what else I new," Sanzo said lighting up a Hi-Lite and blowing a waft of smoke out.

"Yeah monkey boy, you eat so much I'm surprised you can fit in jeep! In fact, we'll probably eat you for dinner!" the scarlet haired man said running his hand through his blood red mane revealing scarlet eyes as red as his hair.

"Gojyo please don't tease Goku…" Hakkai began.

"OH YEAH KAPPA? WELL YOU'RE HEAD SO BIG NO WONDER WE CAN'T GO OVER BUMPY PATHS! YOU'RE HEAD SO HEAVY WE WOULD TOPPLE OVER!" he yelled cutting Hakkai off.

The jeep transformed into a white furry dragon and flew off near its owner.

Hakkai smiled at the small creature and offered his arm for it to perch on.

"I think we should go for some water Hakuryu!" Hakkai said quickly walking into the glade away from the scene unravelling before them.

"Kyu!" the small dragon agreed flying into the forest.

"KAPPA KAPPA KAPPA!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Hakkai began to follow the sound of water as he walked through the glade taking in the different shades of green.

He stopped at tree and patted the bark smiling slightly.

He turned and saw a large lake and reached down to the water.

He cupped up some water in his hand and began to drink from it before he heard a splash.

He looked up and saw ripples in the water.

He traced them and stopped.

A young woman, probably around him and Gojyo's age dunked her arm into a large jug like container and winced shuddering slightly.

Hakkai watched her relax and fall back sighing her leg near the edge of the water.

She had on jeans, way to baggy for her and wore a blue and grey tank top, on her head was a similar blue bandana.

She had shoulder length jagged dirty blonde hair that touched her bronze shoulders.

Hakkai watched as she pulled her arm up revealing a large bloody gash, the water in the jug visibly red.

He gasped causing her to look round.

Greyish blue eyes watched him and glittered slightly before she spoke.

"I'm not planning on putting the water back in don't worry," she grinned dipping her arm in again and smiling at him.

Hakkai blushed when he realised he'd been caught staring and laughed nervously.

"No, no it's quite alright, um, are you alright miss?" he said getting up and sitting near her.

The woman smiled and winked.

"I should hope so, nah this things always opening up, never bloody closes," she said muttering the last part.

Hakkai saw a series of bruises on her collar bone also and frowned.

"Miss if you would allow me?" he asked taking her arm and concentrating his chi.

"Uh…a little touchy aren't ya?" she grinned lecherously and smiling at Hakkai as he began mumbling an apology.

"HEH no worries…hey, where'd my gash go?" she asked amazed looking at her bronze arm and smiling.

"I uh, healed it how'd you end up with something like that anyways?" He asked beginning to fill the container he had.

"What this? I've had it a long time, just never seems to heal is all! Even worse seeing as I run into Youkai a lot in this forest, nice to know that some are kind enough to help a lady," she smiled winking at Hakkai.

Hakkai blushed.

"You know I'm a…"

"Youkai? Duh! I'm not some idiot blonde! You wear limiters on your ear and can manipulate chi!" she said stretching and sighing.

Hakuryu flew up to them and perched on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hey! What a cutie!" she smiled rubbing Hakuryu's head with her finger and smiling.

"His name is Hakuryu; he's also a mode of transport." Hakkai smiled demonstrating as Hakuryu turned into the green jeep.

The girl whistled and grinned.

"Sweet man…hey what's your name eh?" she smiled getting up and offering him her hand.

Hakkai took it and noted how bony her hands were, almost as bony as his.

"Hakkai, Cho Hakkai and yours?" he smiled as Hakuryu turned back into a dragon and flew over to him.

The woman stopped but shook her head and smiled.

"San, I don't have a surname it would just wear me down!" she smiled picking up a small rucksack and beginning to walk away.

"See ya Hakkai!" she waved over her shoulder.

"Um wait, San?" He said almost too quickly.

"Hmm?" she smiled turning around.

Hakkai paused and straightened himself slightly.

"These woods are still quite dangerous; would it be alright if I offered you a ride in Hakuryu? I'm sure we'd be going your way?" He smiled.

San watched him curiously and smiled.

"Ah heck, why not…one question though," she smiled walking alongside him and taking the container of water from him and placing it on her shoulder.

"Who's we?" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BANG!

"SHUT-UP OR DIE! CHOOSE QUICK AS I GROW IMPATIENT!" Sanzo said his foot on an unconscious Goku's head and he was pointing his banishing gun at a terrified Gojyo, Gojyo looked to his side and saw Hakkai enter the glade and jumped on him hugging his leg.

"AH! HAKKAI SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" he screamed dodging a bullet fired by Sanzo.

Hakkai laughed and shook his had.

"My, we seem to grow closer everyday don't we?" he laughed looking at Sanzo.

Sanzo glared at him eye twitching.

"That doesn't even begin to be funny!" he growled making Hakkai hold his hands up in defeat.

"No I suppose it doesn't!" he grinned.

San coughed nervously from behind Hakkai and set the container of water down.

"Oh, yes Sanzo? We'll be giving San a ride to the next town I hope there are no objections!" he smiled.

"What? Not on your bloody life Hakkai! I don't need ANOTHER Pain in the ass!" he started stopping when San stepped out from behind Hakkai hand on her hip.

"That's strange; a lot of people say I'm a nice piece of ass! Well we all have our opinions!" she smirked standing in front of Sanzo.

She looked down at Goku and prodded him with her foot.

"Shit, didn't know you guys were cannibals!" she joked observing the situation wrongly.

Gojyo was beside her in record time arm around her shoulders and a sexy demeanour around him.

"Sweetheart the only thing I feel like eating right now is you!" he said looking at her and running a finger down her cheek.

San blinked at his red eyes and hair for a moment but then grinned tugging on a stray strand.

"Sorry Mr Scarlet Knight, but you just aint the type a sex I'm into!" she winked placing the stray hair behind his ear and turning to Hakkai.

Gojyo stood shocked for a moment as she began talking to Hakkai.

A woman resisted his charm? He heard the corrupt monk laughing and glared at him.

"Well as much as I LOOVE this forest and all, can we get going?" she smiled.

"Tch, hope you're in the mood for a long walk, our jeep can't drive through he…" Sanzo stopped when he saw jeep transform into their vehicle and open the back passenger seat door for San as she got in.

"Cutos my little reptilian friend!" she smiled sitting down and patting the seat.

"Oh yes Sanzo? San told me of a shortcut! You won't have to do any walking as there aren't many trees," Hakkai said getting in and smiling at him.

Sanzo scratched his head in confusion and scowled.

"Tch whatever the quicker I can get away from you lot the better," he muttered as Hakkai began driving.

"Charming!" San joked earning a glare.

She held her hands up in defence and winked.

She eyed the sutra and gasped.

"Hey! Is that the Maiten Sutra?" she smiled.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked even Gojyo was paying attention now.

San smiled at him and winked.

"The sutra with the power to bring forth the Darkness, heh, suits you monk boy!" she grinned leaning back on the chair stretching.

She opened her eyes to the sound of a gun clicking.

"Speak wench," Sanzo growled.

"Sanzo, please calm yourself," Hakkai groaned swerving slightly.

Sanzo and San were engaged in a staring competition now violet orbs stared into cocky mists of greyish blue.

San smirked and began laughing.

"Jeez monk! Heh fine, I'm a peddler see?" she said holding onto her bag.

"And?" Sanzo pressed.

"I need to know the background of everything I sell don't I!" she grinned making Sanzo's eyes widened.

"WAIT! Did you have a sutra? Who did you sell it to?" He pressed almost frantic now.

"Jeez Sanzo don't piss yourself!" Gojyo teased.

BANG!

"FRIGGIN CORRUPT MONK!" Gojyo yelled as he dodged the bullet marking his life span.

San laughed again and looked at the now frantic monk.

"Hey calm down gorgeous!" she winked making Sanzo blush slightly.

Goku began to wake up and sat up shaking his head.

"AAAH! Is it breakfast time yet?" he yawned scratching his head.

"HEY! Groupie number 4 is up!" San smiled draping an arm over him.

"Aww lookit da cute lil monkey!" she grinned pinching his nose.

Goku blushed at the unexplainable appearance of the woman who smelt really good.

"Sanzo? Is that you?" he asked sceptically.

San burst out laughing and fell on Gojyo who was also in Hysterics.

"URASAI!" he yelled hitting him repeatedly on the head so he fell over unconscious again.

"Aw! I didn't get to ask him his name!" San said sticking her tongue out.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sanzo screamed the blush on his cheeks very readable by now.

"Hee the monkeys a homo! Better watch your ass Sanzo!" Gojyo said in between laughs.

"Heh," Hakkai let out a laugh and ducked as Sanzo tried to hit him on the head,

"TRUST YOU TO BRING ANOTHER GOJYO ON BOARD!" he yelled hoarsely.

"Ah! That must be your name scarlet man!" she smiled turning her attention towards him.

"Babe! I could be anyone for you!" he winked draping an arm over her.

"AH hah!" she laughed.

She went in very close to him a sexy glare on and went up to his ear.

"I highly doubt it," she whispered loud enough for the other two men to hear also.

Gojyo frowned.

She sat back in her chair and looked at Goku.

"And what's his name then."

"Forget about Goku HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUTRA'S!" Sanzo's angry voice rang in her ears.

San's face lit up and she smiled with her eyes closed.

"GOKU! WHAT A CUTE NAME FOR A MONKEY!" she laughed making Sanzo shock fall.

"NGH, I give up," he mumbled.

San looked at him with pity and smiled.

"Hey, sorry just breaking you in!" she grinned.

"Believe me I think he's past repair!" Hakkai smiled laughing nervously as Sanzo pointed his gun at Hakkai's head

San laughed again and went into her rucksack pulling out another sutra.

Sanzo's eyes opened wide and he turned around touching it.

Whoa, how'd a pretty lady end up with something like that?" Gojyo asked leaning in to look at it.

San hesitated for a bit.

"What this I uh…y'see um heh," she was however cut short by a sudden outburst.

"AH! SOFT PILLOWS SO NICE AND SNUGGABLE!" Goku yawned falling on San's chest.

San turned red and bonked Goku on the head so that he slowly began to wake up.

Two things crossed the 18 year olds mind.

One: Where did e sun go?

And two: How did the air get so…squishy?

Goku slowly looked up and came face to face with San.

"Please get off my chest Goku!" she frowned.

Goku blushed red and sprang back his face resembling the hind quarters of a baboon and Gojyo's laughing wasn't helping.

"WOOHOO MONKEY GROWS UP FAST!" he laughed even San was giggling.

"Uhwaaimeanumsorrydidn'tmeanto…SANZO WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Goku yelled suddenly changing the subject.

San put her hands up to her ears and winced.

"Jeez, you boys are loud huh?" she said wincing at Gojyo who was still laughing.

She saw Sanzo about to erupt and sighed bending foreword.

"I'll give it to you if you like," she smiled taking a cigarette out of her front pocket and a lighter out of her back pocket.

She went to light it when Sanzo did it for her with his own.

"Now you're talking, how much for it," he said exhaling a cloud of smoke.

San sat back and closed her eyes thinking; she began to wince and slowly opened her eyes making sure not to look at anyone.

"Tell you what, where are you guys going to be around say, next morning?" she smiled at him eyes tired.

Gojyo smiled lecherously.

"Hopefully, in bed with the nice lady sitting next to me," he winked draping an arm over her shoulders.

San burst out laughing nervously and raised an eyebrow at the taboo child.

"Now, now my sweet taboo child, hate to break it to you but you're just not my type" she winked.

Gojyo sat back in shock and Goku blinked for few uncomfortable silent seconds.

San exhaled her smoke into the air and looked at Sanzo dead in the eye her expression slightly changing.

"In the next town there's an inn called Hidden trove okay getting it," she said nodding her blue eyes getting noticeably greyer.

"Hidden trove, we'd probably end up there anyways," Sanzo said exhaling his cigarette smoke in the air.

"The town's right up ahead Sanzo," Hakkai called flapping his hand around the smoke.

"Please do not smoke in Hakuryu Sanzo you know he hates it."

Hakuryu gave a mew in agreement.

Sanzo just shrugged but San stubbed it against her sneakers.

"Ah, sorry Hakkai sorry little buddy!" she smiled patting the leather seat.

She looked up at the town and stopped smiling sadly.

"Hey Hakkai thanks for the ride drop me off outside the city K?" she said throwing her bag over her shoulder and standing up.

Hakkai braked and she jumped down.

She turned round and leaned over the jeep door smiling into Gojyo's still surprised face.

"I always did love red heads, I think I'll be happiest to see you in the morning she winked.

Gojyo instantly forgot the blonde's previous words and grinned.

"Heh, I think I'll be seeing you sooner than that sweetheart!" he smirked

"Oh and why's that?" she said crossing her arms

"Cause I'll be seeing you in my dreams tonight!" he grinned.

Goku frowned and glared at Gojyo's words.

San shook her head and smiled at them,

"See you boys in the morning!" she called behind her and walked into what looked like the watchman's house just outside the town's walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sanzo was not having a good night.

He had washed down a meal of what he had referred to as boiled shite and something that was gooey, with a three glasses of what he was pretty sure was expired beer diluted with rodent piss, he was on his fourth glass in attempt to block out his team-mates.

"AH MONKEY THAT'S MY FRICKEN BEER WHATYA TAKES A SIP OF IT FOR!"

"SHADDAP GOJYO! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO GET PEOPLE DRUNK SO YOU LOOK BETTER, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" his monkey rival yelled.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CLIMBING FRAME CRAP YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS?"

Hakkai had tactfully stayed in the corner of the table feeding Hakuryu but winced as Sanzo stood up with his gun pointing in the air.

"SHUTUP DAMNIT!" he yelled groggily, his drunk glare visible.

"Ah Sanzo in your present state I suggest you take it easy on the beer okay?" he said calmly trying to ignore the fact that the bar man was glaring their way and writing up what looked like a bill, either that or restraining order.

"Don't go telling me that Hakkai I think my heart is broken, ah such a complex thing a young maiden's heart." Gojyo sighed dramatically hand on his heart.

Goku looked up at him his mouth full of noodles.

"Mmmh mpphn?" he mumbled questioningly.

Gojyo looked at him in disgust and out his cigarette out in his food.

"AAAH KAPPA!" Goku screamed jumping on him.

"CRAZY FUCKING MONKEY IF YOU ARENT GONNA EAT YOUR FOOD PROPERLY YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE NONE!" Gojyo screamed back.

"Goku please calm down…."

"NEVER! HE HAS DEFILLED MY FOOD! I'LL KILL DA RED COKOROACH BASTARD!"

Hakkai shook his head but stopped when he saw two men get up from the table in front of them.

"She's here," one mumbled.

San walked into the inn taking Hakkai by surprise who pulled Sanzo down quickly.

She shook her hair free of rain droplets and sighed looking up and spying the two men she glared and walked over to the bar.

"Hey isn't that…" Goku began.

"Ssh Goku," Hakkai said sensing that something bad was going to happen.

The two men walked up to the bar both putting one hand on her both shoulders.

"Have you got it with you?" a roughish voice growled.

San didn't answer and took a sip of her vodka.

"Hey bitch we're talking to you!" one of them yelled raising his hand in the air to slap her.

Gojyo went to get up when he saw San stand up and quickly twist the man around his arm cracked as she pulled it behind his back and pressed him against the bar.

"We are in a public bar asshole," she hissed.

The whole inn went quiet until San looked up sweat dropping and laughed nervously.

"Its just my Ex-husband and his lawyer y'all don't need to worry!" she said lying blatantly.

The inn all turned away continuing their conversations apart from the Ikkou who watched and shamelessly eavesdropped.

She let go of him and glared.

"Behave yourself." she growled in the large mans ear before letting go/

"We didn't come here to behave!" the other white haired man snarled his cat like eyes widening.

"Oh and what did you come for hmm? Please tell me I quite enjoy company when I drink," she smirked lowering her voice "though usually the company is a lot more feminine"

"BITCH WE DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOUR SMART TALK!" the roughish one yelled slamming his hand down hard on the table top.

San groaned and looked over at the bar maid who was now standing in shock trying to figure out how she could quickly pretend she wasn't planning on taking any orders.

"AH!" San smiled her eyes lighting up.

"Hello there cutie what's your name?" She smiled her eyes twinkling.

"Um…Mischa Can I take your order?" she blushed.

"You sure can sugar! I'll have a white spritz and…"

"ENOUGH! WE CAME FOR THE GODDAMN SUTRA!" the more quiet one yelled.

"Then you aren't getting it anyway, pity I would've gladly sold it to you, oh wait that's right, I've already bargained it off," she smiled sitting back on the barstool.

"…That doesn't matter," the more quiet one said, "We plan on taking it to Mistress Yisou…"

San froze and turned and glared.

**"OVER MY DEAD BODY……"** she growled.

The white haired man flipped a large 12 gauge rifle out and began to fire.

"SAN!" Hakkai yelled standing up the other three men stood up also.

San kicked against the base of the bar wall she was sitting at, breaking the seat of the bar stool of and flipping away from the bullets, she took out what seemed to be a desert eagle and fired three times through the Youkai's head causing him to fall back, she whipped around and burst through the inn door as the two Youkai ran after her. "SHIT LET'S MOVE!" Sanzo yelled.

"Holy fuck what the hell is going on?" Gojyo yelled picking up his beer mug and draining it before tossing it back.

"HEY YOU FORGOT YOUR GODDAMN BI…" the waiter was cut off with the felling of cold glass smashing his head.

They ran out into the cold air nearly tripping over the corpses of the two Youkai on the ground.

"We found the chasers!" Goku grimaced as he nudged one with his boot, blood trickling down the Youkai's forehead.

"But where the hell is," Sanzo was cut off by the sound of a scream and several gunshots.

* * *

Hey hey chapter three (dances) ah anyone feel like reviewing (looks round and sweat drops) lazy bstards…… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"SAN!" Gojyo yelled.

"What the hell's goin on?" Goku yelled.

"Why were they chasing miss san?" Hakkai muttered.

Sanzo looked around and his ears tingled strangely.

Goku's ears slightly twitched and the four turned their heads toward a scream.

MISS SAN!" Hakkai yelled as the four turned around the corner of the alley, Goku and Gojyo's weapons appeared and Sanzo took out his smith and Wesson hand gun.

They ran past a block and turned into another alleyway that opened up into a field.

San was nursing a gun wound to the arm and a strangely familiar looking female Youkai stood in front of her.

"SAN!" Sanzo yelled running foreword and getting thrown back as he collided with a force field.

"What in the blue fuck!" he screamed his hand's palm flat against his head.

Gojyo and Goku burst out laughing as Sanzo flew past them until they looked out to the battle field that was a strange shade of purple.

"A force field?" Gojyo asked touching it.

Inside the FF (force field)

San stood up and ran foreword colliding a fist with the woman's stomach and began to slam her face against her knee she turned around and began firing a series of bullets at the woman who dodged them and looked up smiling.

She took out a Colby Pistol from her gun holder on her right thigh and shot San through the collarbone.

The woman wore a blood red kimono which actually looked clotted in places, the slit stopped just an inch below her hips which were low down.

She wore stiletto's that screamed psychopath.

The grey haired woman smirked villainously past Sanzo at Gojyo who watched as her eyes gleamed, like is they were blood red but they swirled with a demonic flare and turned to say something to San which the four men could not make out due to the force field.

Inside the force field.

"Looks just like him huh San? Doesn't he?" she said taking a gun modelled like a 97 CZ Schwarz.

"But then bitches like you are always good at finding replacements am I right?"

San made a move towards her eagle that had been knocked out of her hand.

The woman shot a bullet through her hand causing San to fall onto her back screaming as blood gushed from the bullet wound in her hand.

San's back was now up against the force field, making the sizes of the cuts along her jawbone visible to the Sanzo-ikkou.

Goku ran foreword and pounded on the wall were San was but she wasn't even aware that he was there.

He shivered slightly at the state she was in.

Large cuts along her brow were dripping past her eyes which seemed to be twisted in hate

The woman slowly walked up to her.

Goku looked up at the woman and gasped.

Grey hair and eyes the shape of a snakes, a twisted grin and for lack of better words the pointed ears of a Youkai.

"FUCK! SANZO THAT LOOKS LIKE CHIN YISOU!" he yelled jumping back.

Hakkai looked up at the woman and gasped.

"A r-relative perhaps?" he stuttered gripping his hands into a fist.

"Shit, that's one ugly chick!" Gojyo yelled getting shot at by Sanzo.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR ANNOYING JOKES KAPPA!"

Goku got his Nyoi-bo and began trying to penetrate the force field.

"NGH SHIT!" he grunted pushing it in further causing a flexible dent.

The woman bent down to San and slapped her face asking her what Sanzo had made out as "where is it."

San spat out a wad of blood spit at her

He saw San yell as the woman hit her across the face with her pistol causing the left side of her face to become visible.

Gojyo began ramming against the force field.

He watched as San lazily opened her eyes, but only half opened she nearly fell foreword but the woman bent down and grabbed her chin looking out at Gojyo who began to glare.

He stuck his finger up at her and began pounding on the glass.

"SAN WAKE UP!" he screamed.

The woman sneered in disgust and began to walk away from the wounded blonde.

Suddenly she turned around quickly and regarded Hakkai her eyes flaring and the corners of her mouth bending upwards in delight.

Hakkai shuddered as he saw her lips form the words Cho Gonou.

He watched as he saw San practically shiver trying to look around.

San twitched her lip and tried to move finding it impossible.

The woman looked at them and grinned.

She brought her foot back, the heel of her stiletto posed over San's left shoulder blade and stuck it through causing San to scream out in pain.

"SAAN!" Gojyo yelled at the wall.

The stiletto's heel cracked the force field and the four men heard the end of San's scream.

As the force field broke San fell backwards slowly arm clutching her shoulder.

The woman turned away and made for San's rucksack

Hakkai and Gojyo ran over to San to help her up and try to heal her.

"Miss San are you alright? Miss San…Miss Sa…"

San's eyes opened and she saw the woman make her way to her duffel bag, she sprang up and pulled a small colt pistol from the back of her jeans that was hidden by the back off her shirt.

"GETTHE FUCK…." she growled

It had already bruised her back as she had fallen on it.

"San!" Gojyo yelled running to grab her but stopped when he saw her face as he ran after her.

Dark eyes, this woman was out for the kill and not the kind he liked.

"AWAY FROM MY BAG BITCH!" she screamed.

San shot a hole through the woman's hand and she howled.

The woman turned and glared at San who fired another two bullets at her, these missed and the woman reached for a small scarf on her neck and began chanting, San began to run up to her faster.

"SAN GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Gojyo yelled.

Hakkai looked at the small trail of droplets that she left.

"Sanzo, If she carries on like this she'll kill herself!" Hakkai yelled.

Goku had been flung back into a tree when the force field shattered due to the amount of force he was implying and hung there by his legs dazed.

"URASAI GET UP!" Sanzo yelled shooting at him.

San began running harder her gun poised at her side.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BITCH!" she screamed firing the gun again so that it was aimed for her left knee.

Sanzo and the others watched in horror as the bullet went through leaving nothing; the bullet then reappeared and went through San's left hand

The woman whipped the scarf of her neck to show stitches along the middle and twirled around the scarf, leaving an empty space of where she once was.

San stood silent for a few moments before falling to her knees.

"Shit…that…fucked…"

The last thing she felt as she clinged to her conciseness was a warm glow emitting from two slender hands and a warm sensation on her wound.

Thank you to

* * *

Raven Black

And

Knight rose for reviewing!

Was listening to my chemical romance's album when I did the fight scene, (looks over it and sweat drops) Damnit I could've done a hell lot better,

Anyways hey there!waves thought id never put this up but it was annoying me and screaming about in my head so I thought

Why the hell not? So um yeah here it is tell me what you think k? REVIEW DAMN IT!(Glares)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

San woke up and went to sit up only to be greeted by a sharp pain in her shoulder and her hand as she clenched it.

She fell back on the bad her teeth bared and her arm wound reopening with the familiar sound of the weak skin tearing she began muttering a string of curse words only to have the air in her throat choke her.

She couldn't even breathe properly and began coughing.

She knew where she was…in the inn, she could hear the buzzing of the light above her and winced trying to turn over into the sheets which smelt bad causing her to cough more.

"But how'd I get here, I thought I was fighting…" she stopped her trail of thought and began to get up in search of her duffel bag.

She froze as she heard her joints crack and began to swear again rubbing her knees slightly and cursing at the realisation that someone had the goddamn AC on.

She realised she was in nothing but the tank top she was wearing yesterday save for her pair of hello Kitty panties, shivering she looked for her clothes and saw that they were hanging over what seemed to be a handmade clothes line.

She grinned and saw a pair of folded jeans sitting out for her to which she found next to the bed with a belt rolled up on top.

She quirked an eyebrow up and put them on only to have them slip down her hips again.

She frowned and pinched at her hips.

"Grow damn it!" she said slapping her sides.

She picked up the belt next to the jeans and put it on the very last hole. Looking in the mirror she frowned at how skinny she was and began to growl as the jeans slid down her hips again.

"Oh for Fucks sa.."

She suddenly felt a pain in her left leg and fell down.

"Shit, shit, shit, son of a goddamn monkey!" she seethed pushing herself up and making her way to the bathroom.

She looked at her face and winced at the bruise and plaster on the right side, slowly peeling it off she gasped when she saw no wound rubbing it slightly in amazement but smiling all the same.

She began to wash her face spitting out water and feeling something sticking out of her gum, she reached in and pulled out a tooth that had been knocked out of place and spat it out cleaning her mouth another several times, she found mouthwash and gargled with that.

The blood on her wound finally began to drip and she sighed holding it under cold water and wrapping it in strips of bed sheet that she tore.

"I feel like a goddamn war refugee," she sighed to herself patting the jeans for her smokes before realising that they weren't exactly her trousers.

"Damn it I need my smokes," she whined before flopping on the bed.

She looked at the door as it began opening and sprang up when it opened allowing Gojyo to walk in.

"Oh, Hey the pretty Lady's up huh?" he grinned closing the door behind him.

San smiled and sat down on the bed her back flat against the wall.

"Hey red, what the hell did I drink last night eh?" she grinned.

Gojyo shook his head and lit a cigarette.

"Whatever it is, if that's what the hangover is like I don't want any!" he joked.

He offered San a HI-Lite and she took one out lighting it with his lighter but wincing and clutching her hand as she tried to, ducking her head down.

"Hey pretty lady let me light up your life," Gojyo grinned tilting her chin up with one finger and lit her cigarette.

San laughed and mumbled something about him being corny.

She sat back and exhaled her left arm wound causing the strips of once white bed sheet to turn red.

Her eyes were tired and heavy, the grey mist swirled and Gojyo and her sat in silence for a while.

"I take it you guys found me then right," she said still drawing on the nicotine stick.

Gojyo looked at her and nodded.

"Hn, same thing all the friggin time, someone always has to pick me up when I fall." she sighed exhaling as she did so.

Gojyo grinned sat down on the bed with her ruffling her hair.

"Heh, don't worry I like picking things up when they fall!" he grinned lightning her mood.

"How very hobo of you!" she smirked back.

"Hobo nah, who says I didn't take a little payment for my good deed?" he smirked holding up the cigarettes.

San narrowed her eyes.

"Those are mine aren't they…"

Hakkai came into the room and shook his head at the two.

"Methinks we are about to get scolded!" Gojyo joked making San laugh.

"Uh-oh teacher caught us smoking!" she sang smiling at Hakkai.

"Ah yes, but in this case wouldn't I be doctor?" Hakkai smiled setting down San's duffel bag.

"Kssh! Yeah and Gojyo's your prissy little assistant!" San joked pointing at the red haired tyrant.

"Oi!" Gojyo said pinching her arm.

"Oh no, Gojyo's far too hobo to be my assistant!" Hakkai teased.

"OI!" Gojyo whined looking like a sad puppy.

San laughed and nipped Gojyo.

"Hey don't worry you'd look good in a candy strippers uniform!"(The outfit nurse's wear!) she winked patting his arm.

"Hey I'd look good IN any FEMALE stripper sweetheart!" Gojyo winked.

San smirked while Hakkai glared at his redheaded taboo friend.

"Gojyo…" he warned.

San bent foreword and grinned.

"What a coincidence, I look good with girls like that as well!" she smirked winking.

Gojyo's eyes opened wider and he sprung back.

"Y-you're a…a," he began to stutter due to the loss of words.

"A lezzy? A dyke? Carpet muncher? Yeah one or the other, I think I am anyway!" she said blowing out a waft of smoke and tilting her head to he side and looking at them both with tired eyes.

"Who knows I do what I enjoy," she took another drag before sighing and turning her head towards Gojyo. "Does that disgust you?" she grinned sadly.

Hakkai and Gojyo felt a pang of déjà vu and the two smiled.

"Heh, whatever way you swing I'll just look out for the blows!" Gojyo smiled, (confusing phrase don't think I've typed it right! STOP BITCHIN I'M LOW ON COFFEE AND WANNA GET THIS WRITTEN UP 4 U GUYS: sob :)

"Yes, I'm sure it's not that important!" Hakkai smiled.

He eyed her arm and frowned San tried to hide it coughing uncomfortably but Hakkai reached foreword and sighed.

"It opened up again huh?" he said unwrapping her arm slowly and began to place new bandages on it.

"Told ya it was weak skin!" she grinned wincing slightly as the fabric brushed over raw skin.

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" she squeaked causing Gojyo to laugh.

She glared and looked up pouting," You dare laugh! Give me my smokes bitch!"

She smirked as the door as it opened,

"Ah! The prodigal monk enters the scene!" she grins.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and shook his head as Goku came in to.

"Silence, I'm being generous enough to give you lend of my jeans, it seems they were the only ones long enough!" he said lighting up a hi-Lite.

San grinned.

"Hmm look's like you need to go on a diet priesty! These trousers are way too baggy!" she laughed.

Goku burst out laughing and got hit on the head with the blasted fan, San ducked only to get hit harder.

"SHUT-UP!" Sanzo growled.

San began rubbing her head and moaned resting her head on Gojyo's lap.

"Ouches!" she squeaked teardrops hanging at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah Sanzo! That hurt real bad!" Goku yelled.

"NNNNGH I SAID SHUT-UP!" he yelled.

"Sanzo please don't hurt miss San, she's recovering from some severe injuries." Hakkai said his back on him as he tidied the room more.

"Oh yeah! Hey are you okay by the way?" Goku asked curiously.

San turned to smile at him and Goku froze.

Goku mode

San looked at him with lust filled hazy eyes.

"I'm fine Goku, if that's what you want me to be,"

(Flower and musty background)

End Goku mode.

San watched Goku for a moment as his whole entire face went red and waved a hand in front of him.

"Yoo-hoo, OI MONKEY!" she yelled.

Gojyo raised his eyebrows and looked over at Hakkai.

"Wait you don't think that…"

"Gojyo please keep your thoughts to yourself," Hakkai said his eyes still on Goku.

Sanzo looked at the monkey beside him and shifted away slightly.

San got up and stretched and picked up her watch from the counter, (sorry I forgot to mention she had one,)

"Hey where are you..."

San held a finger to her lips and put the watch on her wrist.

"I'd love to stay with you guys chat and all that crap But I've got stuff to do," she said more to herself reaching down for her duffel bag and brushing past Sanzo giving him a wink.

"Thanks for the jeans," she smiled.

All the while the Sanzo-ikkou watched her as she made her way to the door.

"Well se ya!" she grinned throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Hey wait," Sanzo said as she slammed the door.

"CRAP! UP NOW!" he yelled at everyone.

* * *

San had made her way outside the inn giving a wink to the innkeeper and began whistling as she made it to the town gates.

The wind blew her blonde hair about and she ruffled it up smirking as she nearly made it into the Guards man house where she had been the day before.

She heard the screech of tires and turned round to see the ever so familiar green jeep in her pathway.

She grinned and leaned against the wall, hands behind her head and her left leg crossed over the right.

"Sheesh you guys are slow! What you need a jeep for anyways!" she sighed muttering something about air pollution.

"WHERE'S THE SUTRA!" Sanzo yelled almost looking possessed his hair wind handled and his eyes still recovering from his hangover which the sun was seemingly making worse. .

"Sanzo do calm yourself!" Hakkai groaned.

"The Sutra…" she said darkly her head tilted downwards causing Hakkai to look concerned.

"Miss San?"

"What sutra?" she asked tilting her head to the side causing all the Sanzo-ikkou including jeep to sweat drop.

"ARGGHGAHG!" Sanzo yelled pointing his gun at her.

"EEP! Hey I'm kidding goddamn it! Get that thing away from me!" She said shaking her hands outspread in front of her.

"So you have it then?" Sanzo asked getting down and depositing his gun.

"Where do you hide that?" San asked as he walked up to her.

"Up his ass," Gojyo yelled getting shot at as the weapon of destruction was unleashed once more.

"SUTRA first QUESTIONS last!" he growled a vein throbbing on his temple.

She put a hand behind her head and rubbed the place where she got hit by the fan.

"Well I last had it in my duffel bag…" she began.

As she stretched her tank top slid up revealing her bruised hip bones from the previous battle last night.

Sanzo noted these and looked at her quickly.

"It didn't get taken by that woman last night did it?" he asked.

San froze and turned around taking a key out of her duffel bag and biting down hard and angrily on her lip.

"No, I'd never lose anything so precious to that bitch again," she growled angrily furiously unlocking the door.

The temperature went down a few and Sanzo shivered slightly.

"Miss San?" Hakkai asked getting out of the car.

San shook her head and smiled.

"Just San okay Hakkai!" she smiled.

Hakkai nodded.

San stepped back and kicked the door open.

"I kept it in here when you guys dropped me off," she said walking in to a room filled with an assortment of large crates, dust surrounded the atmosphere and Sanzo began to choke loudly.

"Told you cigarettes were bad for you!" Hakkai smirked walking in also, Gojyo and Goku walked in to.

"Hakkai shut u…" Sanzo stopped and looked inside.

It was like the size of an indoor hockey rink, cobwebs hung from the ceiling like drapes and long chords of rope hung dangerously overhead.

The floor was made of what appeared to be wood worn boards, Hakkai frowned as he stepped on one and it creaked.

Gojyo whistled at the size of the place.

"Sheesh this place is a dump," he said.

"Tell me about it!" Sanzo growled looking around the place,

San looked over at him and grinned sheepishly.

"But he just did!" she smirked.

Sanzo growled at the two and clicked his gun.

"Hey! She said it not me!" Gojyo said in defence his hands in the air.

"But you were thinking it weren't you!" Sanzo growled.

He looked up at Goku who was running about the place and jumping of boxes.

"THIS PLACE IS COOL!" he yelled.

"Chimp calm yourself, were not at the zoo," Sanzo groaned.

His words fell on deaf ears as Goku began swinging on one of the ropes.

"Hey Goku, Monk boy's right!" San called over her shoulder.

Goku started yelling like Tarzan and the four sweat-dropped.

"Ah Goku?" Hakkai asked as Goku jumped off the rope

"Yeah perfect place to hide stu…uaAGH!" Goku yelled as he stepped on a floor board that fell in.

San grabbed his arm and with the help of Gojyo pulled the bronze haired boy up.

"URASAI!" Sanzo yelled thwapping him with his fan.

"HEY! I just ha a near death experienc and yiur akready trying to kill me!" Goku cried.

"WHY WAS TE THE OPPURTUNITY!" Ssanzo yelled.

San watched them for a few moments and walked over to where Goku had broken the floorboards and reached in.

"No, Goku's right this place is" she said slowly standing up and pulling a plastic bag out with her.

"The perfect place to hide stuff," she smiled.

Gojyo grinded his cigarette into the floor and coughed at the dust.

Sanzo looked at the bag and up at San.

"Is that the…"

San threw away the plastic bag and pulled out a long white sheet of silken parchment with black inscription on it, it had a strange whitish glow and she held it over her arms like a rug peddler would do to rug, (what? You expect a rug bearer to bear whisky? PISS OFF!)

"Yeah, this dear priest," she said fingering the sheet of pure silk unlike the one Sano held on his shoulders.

"Is the Kinmotsu sutra, of the ancient Hoichi Sanzo, who I do believe was…lets just say, excommunicated," she said laughing slightly at the greed in Sanzo's eyes.

"Whoa! A bad priest I wonder where I've heard that before!" Goku moaned getting glared at by Sanzo.

"URASAI!" Sanzo yelled.

San regarded them all and wrapped up the sutra.

Sanzo looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you…"

"And you can't have it."

* * *

Kinmotsu means forbidden by the way.

Aaaaand IM BACK! I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories but I've kinda not been ANYWHERE near my computer for a while and when we got it fixed it deleted the WHOLE plan off my story (because I plan everything out before writing it) so I didn't want to be uncommitted and just make up stuff every chapter so I've spent the last two months editing ALL my stories scripts and trying to recover all my lost stories (cries) Thank you for waiting though! (luvs u all!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And you can't have it,"

The four men looked at the blonde woman as she began packing away the sutra.

"We had a deal," Sanzo growled walking foreword.

San held out a finger to him.

He stopped as Hakkai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Correction, I made an undecided offer a deal is something more…" she trailed off as she took a Colt pistol out of the strap in her boot.

"Binding," she said clicking it.

"Is that so, strange I never knew that," Hakkai said smiling but the anger was visible in his eyes.

"I take it you guys don't find my trick very funny then?" She smiled.

Gojyo summoned his staff his mouth twisted in a smirk.

"Nah, we don't."

"In fact you really need to change your material, that punch line's been pulled way to much on us," Hakkai smirked summoning a white ball.

"I always did hate comedians," Sanzo growled angrily pulling out his pistol.

"Oh believe me…" San said her hair covering her eyes.

Hakkai stepped back slightly when he saw tear strained cheeks.

"I get a kick out of stand up comedy," she said raising her gun up to the ceiling.

BANG!

The bullet hit the water sprinkler soaking everything in sight; the water was so heavy the four could barely see in front of themselves.

"SHIT! WHERES SAN!" Goku yelled before he felt something run past him.

He turned and saw a flash of blonde run past.

"SAN!" he yelled tackling 'her' to the ground.

"GODDAMN MONKEY GET OFF OF ME YOURE LETTING HER GET AWAY!" Sanzo screamed as they heard the door open and slam.

"HAKKAI GOJYO!" Sanzo yelled after them.

"We're on it Sanzo!" Hakkai reassured his friend, shortly before he ran out the door also.

Goku paused for a minute remembering the look on San's face.

_She looked so scared…kinda like when I…_

_(Flashbacks to Hakkai's face when he was trying to escape from Goku and had the gun poised at him.)_

"Hmm,"

"Oi.."

"Huh?"

WHACK!

Goku fell backwards in pain as the paper fan hit him on the side of the head releasing his grip on Sanzo's waist.

"DAMN HOMO CHIMP MOVE YOUR ASS NOW!"

"OOWOWOWOWOWOW!" he cried before getting pulled to the door by Sanzo.

* * *

San shook her hair dry as she ran into the forest; she could sense that Gojyo and Hakkai had lost her and fell down the side of the tree, noticing that water was not the only thing soaking her jeans.

"Ah crap," she sighed looking at the blood stain on her arm.

She heard thunder and slid further into the tree's base, meeting with the muck at the bottom.

Rain quickly fell and she shivered hugging her duffel bag closer to her.

_The rain…I hate it…

* * *

_

_Visions of a silver haired man came to her view, then a blonde haired woman appeared and she was filled with a feeling of warmth and love, and then a vision of complete red._

She jumped as she heard the roar of thunder and screamed when she saw lightning across the sky.

"What am I doing," she thought angrily running further into the forest, something was drawing her in,

"I must be going somewhere!" she thought angrily as the rain poured harder, the visions reappearing faster only in a vision of red, the presence she was running towards became stronger...

"But where…" she turned to the left,

"Am I…" the vision of the blonde hair woman got closer to her.

"Going," she cried out as she fell to her knees.

She sat there on her knees breathing for a bit, her clothes drenched in either blood, dirt water or all three.

She brought her hands up to her ears in attempt to block out the sound of the rain.

"Uh….why wont it stop," she cried as the visions came back.

"I HATE THIS RAIN!" she screamed as the visions flew at her.

* * *

_A silver haired man stood waiting at a shaded tree, he smiled when he looked u seeing a small black haired girl walk up to him_.

_"Hey..."_

"_I love you,"_

_The Silver haired man's outh dropped in shock._

_The small teenager stared at the silver haired man,_

"_I know that I shouldn't…papa will be mad but,"_

"_Ssh, don't worry,"_

_The man pulled the small teenager into an embrace._

"_Because…"

* * *

_

"I do too," a voice said from behind her.

"Hu..." San turned around only to get pinned to the wall with five daggers, two in her arms, two in her legs and one in her open arm wound.

"HGCK!" she coughed out blood and stared her eyes twisted in fury at the Youkai woman before her.

She watched as the woman walked foreword and picked up the sutra.

"B-Bitch…" she snarled trying to get foreword only to have two daggers thrown at the side of her head.

The woman stood in front of her and dipped two fingers into her wound bringing the blood stained digits u to her mouth.

"You're blood is quite tasty…for a human," she glared slapping San across the face.

"Nnggh!"

"But then again, mistakes in wine are always found," the woman said trailing her hand down San's arm,

"IN THE AFTER TASTE!" She yelled as she dug her three fingers straight into the wound.

"EYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest.

Goku turned his head upwards his eyes widening.

"What is it Goku?" Gojyo asked as him and Hakkai stopped advancing through a group of trees. Sanzo turned around to look at the young man. Goku gulped and turned towards his fellow companions.

"I smell…blood."


	7. Chapter 7

San cried out in pain as the Youkai woman began licking her blood covered fingers, the daggers in her shoulders that pinned her to the tree began to burn and she felt hot tears fall down her face.

The Youkai woman looked up at San as her cries began to get softer and smiled grabbing her chin with her thumb and finger so she had to look at the smirking woman's features.

"Oh no," the woman sneered rubbing a finger down her cheek" Don't die yet were having so much fun,"

"Like hell bitch!" San seethed twisting her head and biting down hard on the woman's hand.

The woman let out a scream and pulled back from San to nurse the bleeding digits.

San stuck her feet hard against the tree and curled her hands up to pull out the daggers, her left arm was dead so she only managed to pull one dagger out before she felt a hand wrap around her throat.

"Thought that was goddamn funny didn't u bitch…." the woman growled, she wrapped her hands tighter around her throat.

"H-hil-arious…." San choked out.

San gasped out as the Youkai began to dig the dagger further into her arm wound twisting it maniacally.

San threw her head back when dagger was removed, her mouth slightly agape.

"Look at you," San looked up tear streaked eyes looking through a vision of red. "You're practically enjoying this, sadistic little tart!" laughter filled the air and San winced at the mixture of the rain sound and the cruel laughter.

"Aw giving up?"

San's eyes opened at those words and she pulled a small pistol (similar to Sanzo's) out of her boot and shot the woman twice in the chest,

"Ach…" as the woman fell back San pulled the last of the daggers out rolling as she hit the floor and fired three more shots into the woman's chest.

"JUST DIE U FUCKING HOR!" She screamed.

The woman flew at her claws poised and jumped onto San crashing the both of them through a group of trees.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Gojyo and Hakkai were gasping, 

"shit…how'd she get…?" he gasped before falling over a piece of broken tree stump, "away…shut the fuck up Hakkai" he growled as his friend began laughing at him.

"Mmmh, she does seem a tad fast doesn't she…" Hakkai sighed before falling on his ass in the mud.

"HA HA!" Gojyo faked his face still in the mud.

The two tried to get up but stopped their bodies still doubled up looking around.

"Do you hear that…?

Hakkai's eyes widened. "GET DOWN!"

Hakkai tackled Gojyo to the ground as San and the Youkai woman came crashing through the trees, landing on top of each other.

* * *

"BITCH!" San screamed kicking her in the face when the woman tried to advance to her wound again, the woman dodged her head after the first blow and pinned San up against a large tree before reaching down into her shirt. 

"It's in here ain't it?" the woman gasped sadistically,

"NNGH!" San head butted the woman forcing her to go back as San jumped onto her causing them to crash onto the floor.

San sat on the woman's stomach and began to strangle her the woman glaring up at her as San's bloodthirsty eyes glared down her hair matted in blood and dirt.

"HOR!" the woman screamed slashing at San's cheek and cutting a shallow cut, San let out a scream and began squeezing at the woamns waist with her knee's.

* * *

Gojyo and Hakkai watched as the two woman fought it out. 

"whoa…" Gojyo muttered wide eyed.

Hakkai went to advance but Gojyo stopped him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOJYO THIS IS…" Hakkai stopped when he saw the distress in his friends face.

"Gojyo? What's wrong," Hakkai said panicking as Gojyo slipped to the floor.

"Nothing it's just seeing those two it's so…" Hakkai looked down at his taboo friend his eyebrow raised.

"So…?"

Gojyo stood up his fists clenched.

"GODDAMN HOT!" he yelled ecstatic.

Hakkai face faulted and smacked his friend upside the head.

* * *

San fell backwards when the woman reached up and tugged her hair flinging her behind her, she cried out in pain as she hit a tree stump her ribs cracking. 

The woman began to walk up to San who had now lost conscience before she was binded by a large chain.

"What in the…" she looked backwards at Gojyo who was smirking the chain of his staff squeezing her tighter and making her body twists towards him.

"Hey Bitch…lets dance," he growled.

She sneered as she flexed slightly causing the Chain to break away.

"Jeez thats what i call a well built woman," Gojyo joked shakilly his teeth clenched.

"Please, you actually think something as disgusting as you could defeat me…" she snarled running towards him in unmatched speed and head butting him, "Taboo child?" she said spitting out the words like poison.

Gojyo was flung into a tree and slid downwards next to San.

She went to advance to them before she was surrounded by a white light.

"What the.."

She was cut short by a blast to the ribs, wincing she glared at the owner of the recently threw chi ball.

"Perhaps I'll be of more use then?" Hakkai smiled bowing in a mocking way.

The woman's eyes glittered and she smirked crossing her arms.

"Well, well if it isn't Cho Gonou," she sneered causing Hakkai to stop and look straight at her in horror.

"How do you…"

"Oh believe me I'm very familiar with you," she whispered in his ear, Hakkai turned around quickly wondering how she had managed to sneak behind him so quickly.

"I make it a point of business to track down anyone who murders my clan, ESPECIALLY the murderer of my Brother," She said appearing in front of him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**REVIEW:)**


	8. Chapter 8

San woke up facing the roof of the inn, she couldn't move and her lips were cracked due to the dried blood.

She tried to open them but ended up wincing. Breathing out hurt like hell and she could hardly shift her weight onto her right side...it hurt like a goddamn bitch barrel

"Hey, the pretty ladies up," She heard a voice whisper.

She craned her head to the side and mouthed Gojyo's name before wincing, twisting her face in pain.

"Ah, it's best you don't move, you seem to have broken quite a few ribs," Hakkai joined in helping her to sit up properly.

San closed her eyes as she was lifted only opening them when she felt herself be propped up against a wall, and coming face to face with a pair of violet eyes.

"Ah," San went to speak but was silenced by a heavy sigh that came from Sanzo.

"Damnit bitch you got me wet," he growled, "Even my goddamn smokes" he mumbled further.

San blinked her mouth opened slightly.

"What am I doing here…" she managed to sigh out before wincing at the cracks in her lips.

She watched as Hakkai applied more ointment to them and shook her head away.

"Stop that, I can do it my….AH!" she screamed at the feeling of cracked bone when she went swat his hand away gasping and looking down at her arm, it was heavily bandaged and had a splint either side, the other was cover in plasters.

"You were saying?" Hakkai smiled applying more of the mint stuff on her lips.

She shrugged wincing and looking at her collarbone.

"Lemme guess," she sighed.

"Fractured, and you're damn lucky that's all!" Gojyo muttered, getting off the bed and walking over to the fridge.

"Lucky? What do you…" San stopped as lat night came back into her mind; she threw off the cover and went to get up only to be held down by Hakkai.

"STOP! You'll burst a vessel if you try to move in your condition!" he urged holding her down, she winced when he squeezed her collar bone and let out s shuddered sigh.

Hakkai looked down where his hand was and jumped back muttering an apology.

"If you wanted to get up to get the sutra," Sanzo said lighting a cigarette and exhaling before turning around to her, "We have it don't worry," he glared.

San glared back at him her teeth gritted.

"Goddamn monk, and the demon woman? Do you have HER as well," she yelled wincing at the raw feeling of her throat, she began coughing and doubled over.

"Miss San," Hakkai soothed patting her back; she turned her head away from him into the pillow and remained quiet.

"No we don't, but you will keep your ass under those covers until Hakkai says so understand?" Sanzo sneered walking out of room.

Gojyo glared at him and patted San's shoulders.

"Hey, he should be thanking you, I don't think anyone's ever gotten him wet save for himself," he whispered, San stayed face down in the pillow but muffled laughter could be heard.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he and Hakkai got off the bed.

Hakkai closed the door and sighed causing Gojyo to look up at him.

"You're still worked up over what that bitch said aren't ya Hakkai?" Gojyo groaned as his friend gave him a sad smile.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"_Well, well if it isn't Cho Gonou," she sneered causing Hakkai to stop and look straight at her in horror._

"_How do you…"_

"_Oh believe me I'm very familiar with you," she whispered in his ear, Hakkai turned around quickly wondering how she had managed to sneak behind him so quickly._

"_I make it a point of business to track down anyone who murders my clan, ESPECIALLY the murderer of my Brother," She said appearing in front of him,_

_Hakkai went to jump back but found himself pinned against a tree, the woman ran a hand over his stomach and smiled evilly._

"_Hm my brothers little going away present, how bout I give you a matching mark," she growled raising her arm up her claws outstretched._

"_ALONG YOUR NECK!" _

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

"_HAKKAI!" Goku yelled running along the forest floor and whacking the woman over the head with Nyoi-bo Sanzo relocked his gun and aimed it down at her head._

"_Bitch," he growled shooting only to have his feet covered in small white beads._

"If Sanzo hadn't come just then I would've…" Hakkai stopped when he felt Gojyo tap him at the back of his knee causing his leg to shiver and make him fall down.

He glared up at his red haired friend who held a mischievous smile.

"I hate that trick,"

"I know!" he smirked helping him up

* * *

San lay in the bed tossing her mind flooding with memories.

"_GET IN THERE!"_

_The banging of the gate as it was closed to the cell stirring her from her sleep, the sound of sobbing next to her and the feeling of utter despair._

"_If you keep crying like that all you do is satisfy their taste!" she whispered causing the crying to be replaced by a surprised hiccup._

"_W-who's there?" a soft voice called._

_San felt her heart fill with a strange glow at the voice._

"_I'm San, Hiya roomie!" she joked looking into a pair of deer like brown eyes; well that's what the dimly lit cell told her._

"_hey," she gasped," You're really pretty," she smiled causing the woman to blush._

"_Thank you," she whispered causing the girl to raise an eyebrow when she turned away._

_She heard mumbling and looked towards her hands and saw a string of rosary beads in her hand._

_She shook her head and grabbed the praying woman's shoulders._

"_He ain't gonna help you here," San sighed looking away at the wall._

_She looked back to see the woman staring at her with teary eyes, she cupped her face with her hand and smiled._

"_Don't worry I'll help you…what's your name I take it we might as well get to know each other," San winked._

"_Oh my name…"_

_San felt herself wake up from the dream.

* * *

_

"Miss San?" Hakkai called from the door,

San blinked and got up seeing it was dark outside and turned her head to he sound of the door opening, Hakkai walked in with more ointment in his hand, she smiled and got out of the bed frowning when she realised she'd been stripped down to her shirt again.

She looked over at a blushing Hakkai and laughed.

"You don't read a lot of 'Happy magazines' do you?" she joked winking at him.

Hakkai smiled and placed the tray down.

"I'm afraid I don't!" He said whilst taking out more bandages and sitting on the bed, San followed suit and stuck her face foreword so he could reach the gashes on her forehead, she stared into his green eyes and raised her eyebrows, the shape they were like,

_Doe eyes,_

She grabbed his face and blinked a blush creeping across his face.

An uncomfortable silence reached the room and Hakkai gulped as he stared straight ahead into pools of grey like mist.

"M-MISS SAN!" he gasped raising an eyebrow when she dropped her hands and looked out the window.

"Sorry, it's just your eyes…I've seen them on someone before," she mumbled getting off the bed, Hakkai stared dumbfounded at her as she stretched and watched her pulling on a pair of jeans, which was problematic enough due to her arm in the splints.

Her igure was luminated by the glow of the setting sun and her dirty blonde hair was quickly pulled into a small blonde ponytail.

"Miss San where are you going," he asked looking at the cigarettes that landed on the bed,

"Give them to Sanzo so he'll stop bitching about wet smokes," her arm wasn't as sore anymore and she buckled the pair of trousers with a belt.

"And I told you don't call me Miss," she smiled reaching down for her backpack and stopping when she found the sutra in it.

She took it out and set it on the desk running a thumb over it and sighing.

She flashed Hakkai a cheeky grin and walked up to him patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, for putting up with me" she smiled, and walked out of the room. She stopped and looked behind her.

"I…have something I need to do, I hope you understand the reason why I have to hurry,"

Hakkai sat in shock at this statement for a moment, a sense of Deja vu washing over him, San gave him a half hearted grin before turning back towards the door and walking out.He shook his head as memories of that day three years ago came back before gathering himself up and chasing after the blonde.

* * *

Sanzo sat at a table of the restaurant with Gojyo, the cards placed as close to his face as possible, the Kappa already snuck a peek at his cards once he wasn't gonna do it again, 

"Any three's?"

"Go fish," he mumbled looking up from his card game when he heard Hakkai's voice from the stairs.

"San, Please come back you're wounds aren't fully healed yet stop being so stubborn!" he urged, Sanzo lifted an eyebrow when he saw woman mentioned descend the stairs, she had on a short tank top that showed her stomach and part of the dressing used to cover the right side of her ribs, he growled when he noticed she was wearing HIS jeans and frowned when she walked over to him with a smirk on her face.

"Hey," she smiled cheekily tossing him the sutra and giving Gojyo a playful wink,

"If it's all right I'll keep the jeans, y'know fair trade and all that," she smiled before pausing and looking at his cards,

"You're not supposed to be up!" Sanzo quirked an eyebrow up.

"And you're not allowed to cheat in Go fish, hand Gojyo the three's like a good widdle monk!" she cooed causing him to glare at her.

"Baka," he groaned causing her to laugh as he handed the card to Gojyo, Hakkai walked down the stairs and she smiled making to leave through the door of the inn.

"Wait," Sanzo said causing her to stop.

She looked behind and grinned cheekily.

"What? If you want your jeans back I'm afraid the answers no!" she winked,

"Unless of course I manage to get into someone else's pants," She smirked lecherously.

Sanzo got up and walked towards her facing her in a kind of standoff.

"What have I got rice on my face?" she laughed nervously stopping at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

San froze at the contact and looked into violet orbs; they were stern yet comforting in a way.

"San, we'd like to accompany you on your travels," he said more in an order than a request.

Hakkai walked over to the reception desk and paid for the stay of the five

San froze and looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"This…this is a joke right? Jeez monk ya got me!" she laughed shakily stopping when the grip tightened.

She looked at him as he shook his head, over his shoulder Gojyo stood up ruffling Goku's hair, Hakkai shot her a smile as he received the credit card back from the clerk.

"N-NO! You can't" she half yelled a look of desperation and…was It fear on her face whatever it was made her look younger than what she really made out to be, Hakkai looked up in shock at the outburst locking eyes with San for a moment,

Her eyes which were usually a misty grey had frozen in fear, Sanzo's eyes widened slightly when she shrugged off his hand speeding out of the door of the inn.

"SAN!" Gojyo yelled running after her, he pushed past entering customers and grabbed her hand outside,

"LET ME GO!" she screamed shaking him off only to have her hand taken in his again.

"SAN CALM DOWN!" he yelled stopping when her arm suddenly went limp, she stopped, her head bowed so her hair covered face.

Gojyo felt something uncomfortable clench in his stomach when he looked down at the ground and saw wet teardrops fall down.

"Heh, what is it with guys…" she stuttered out causing the red haired man to look at her in desperation.

"San, what is it…"

"They always seem to think if they can protect something they'll stay alive is that what this is for you hm?" San whispered gulping down any embarrassment refusing to cry.

Gojyo's face softened and he went to hug her.

Hakkai Goku and Sanzo stood behind the two, Hakkai's heart stopped beating at the statement she made.

"_They always seem to think if they can protect something they'll stay alive is that what this is for you hm?"_

He walked foreword slightly but stopped when he saw San lift her head and smile at them,

"Fine! Who ever said company was a bad thing hm?" she said cheerfully squeezing Gojyo's hand before letting go and walking up to Sanzo.

"Just one thing," She said putting a finger up to her coy mouth.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at her gesture and sighed slightly.

"What?"

"I get to hold onto the sutra until we get to my destination and when we get there you guys vamoose!" she winked "Okay monk boy?" she smiled.

Sanzo took the sutra out of the many folds of his robe and tossed it to her sealing their agreement with a long violet stare.

"Deal, now…which way,"

San smiled and stretched her arms as if to embrace the horizon before turning around and winking.

The setting sun illuminated all four of them and she felt the wind blow through their hair.

"West," she smiled.

* * *

the first saga is COMPLETE! whoooo im so sorry for not being able to update recently! but i have been feelin really ill and had to get blood tests done and stuff but im okay! so um yeh im doin this in a kinda saga thing okay?part one is done! and ill start posting the new saga soon:) please review and for the next saga it sounds mean but im gonna need sumthing like three reviews per chapter okay? thankyou to all those who review and read my story:) 


End file.
